Advanturous Love
by Raven the Joker
Summary: 3 years passed by when Creed was defeated. Sven, Train and Eve live a peaceful life, but Sven thinks Train needs someone 'special' for him. Train x Kyoko My first BC fic, might not be so good.
1. Yay for Car Crash?

**Advanturous Love.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Black Cat. It was made by Kentaro Yabuki. Thanks to him for making this wonderful manga/anime. xD

**Author Note:** This is my first time writin' about Black Cat, which is a manga I like very much. The pairing is Train x Kyoko, my beloved couple. But there isn't any fan fiction about them... So I decided to write a fan fiction to increase Train x Kyoko's stories' population. And please don't mind the grammatical errors, I suck at English anyways.

Please excuse me for the fweaky title of the story, I have no naming sense…

Remember:

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

**Chapter 1: Yay for Car Crash?**

o0o0o0o0o0o

On a beautiful day, Train, Sven and Eve drove on the old car, there was a dead silent between them. Everyone stuck on their own thoughts, Sven was thinking about the new target, Eve was devouring a difficult-to-understand book, and Train, actually he wasn't thinking of anything, he was sleeping with a big bubble in his nose and snoring as loud as he could.

"Man… Cant this guy sleep a lil' bit quiet? I can't concentrate on counting our debt bills," Sven broke up the silent mist.

Eve raised her head from the book "I think he is tired from pushing the car," then she continued to read the book.

"Sheesh…" Sven turned his head to the man who is sleeping peacefully _'Train… It has been 3 years ever since you defeated Creed, now only one problem left for you…' _

"Sven," Eve murmured.

"Yes, Eve?"

The little princess slowly said "please pay attention when you're driving,"

"Woah…?"

Sven looked up.

Too late.

**CRASH.**

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Yaawn,"

"You look sleepy today, Kyoko," smiled Kataro, Kyoko's best friend.

"Yea, 'cause yesterday I was preparing stuff for today's tests," moaned Kyoko, and she pat the black kitty in her shoulder, who was purring in satisfaction.

"Ever since you came to college, I always wondered where and why you got that black kitten… And black cat brings bad luck, you know," stared Kataro at the wide-eyed kitty.

Now Kyoko smiled "well, when I was in high school, I found this kitty off a dirty place. It looked so small and hungry, so I took it home, gave it a bath and a decent meal,"

The kitty mewled as if it understood everything Kyoko said.

"Then," Kyoko said and pulled out of her schoolbag a strawberry popsicle "we became friends,"

"Wow, that's a nice history of you and your kitten," giggled Kataro "and no popsicle for me?"

"Yes, there is a popsicle for you, cola as usual?"

"Yay! Cola for me please!! Thanks a lot mate," Kataro took the popsicle "Anyways, why do you bring so much popsicles…?" She looked at Kyoko's bag with questioned eyes.

"Uh…." Kyoko's face started to turn into a tomato "This may sounds stupid, but…"

"But what? Don't worry, I won't laugh," Kataro sighed. She knew that her friend always had strangest and funniest thoughts that no one could imagine.

"But, I read from an astrology book yesterday, it says that my love fortune is a super hot guy, and lucky items are popsicles and a black kitten," explained Kyoko.

"That's why," Kataro said, trying to hide her laughter "I didn't know you believe in that kind of fortune stuff,"

"Hehe, I just wanted to try out if today is my lucky day," Kyoko jumped around "Oh Romeo, Romeo, where are you?"

"Oh dear, there she went crazy again," sighed Kataro, she looked at her watch "Well, see ya tomorrow then Kyoko, I must go get my lil' bro. Good luck with your 'hot' guy!" winked Kataro.

"Baii Kataro-chan,"

Kataro waved hand and walked to another path.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Achoo!"

"Are you cold Train?" Sven raised an eyebrow "You should think twice before you sell the coat of yours," he took out a cancer-stick.

"Argh… Stop mocking me," Train rubbed his nose, still sleepy ever since the car accident "How the heck did our car get bumped?! Disturbed my beauty rest…"

Eve was still reading the book, but she listened to the conversation.

"Stop complaining, at least we managed to get to our target's place," Sven said and fire the cancer-stick in his mouth.

"Hrrrn," Train purred "I'll go around and gather information," he stood up "Some milk as well…"

When Train's gone behind the door, Sven shook his head "This guy, he's almost 26 years old () and still acting like a 10-year-old kid," he let out a mist of smoke "He needs a wife soon,"

Eve looked up from the book "Please don't tell me that's what you were thinking at that moment,"

"Sorry Eve, but that's the truth…" he sighed.

"No wonder our car get crashed," Eve flipped another page of the book.

"Hey…" Sven sweat-dropped.

**End chapter 1.**

**Author Note:** Chappie 1 for you guys! I need at least 1 or 3 reviews to continue on chappie 2, flames are welcome too.

I know all the characters in here are a bit OOC, and don't mind Kataro, she's a minor character I created for fun. xD Definitely no Mary Sue!

And if you're wondering what the () means, I just wanted to tell why Train is 26 in there? 'Cause 3 years passed since he was 23, and 23+36 right? P To tell the truth… I have no idea about characters' bios.

Anyways, see you all in next chapter!


	2. Meeting of the Popsicles

**Devilish:** S'up all! I hope you guys will enjoy this chappie, although it's a bit short. And in this story Kyoko hasn't been in Apostles of the Stars. So Train and Kyoko didn't know each other, however, Kyoko still has her power of flame.

By the way, I'm asking myself how the hell I came up with such a dramatic and pathetic name for this fic…

**Aiochan:** thank you for reviewing! Here's chapter 2 as promised.

And big thanks to all reviewers! –Hugs all- Your comments are spirit-boosters. xD

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Yabuki Kentaro (if I'm right). I'm just borrowing his babies for a while. But… I own this fan fic and Kyoko's (maybe Train's too) OOCness. It's hard to keep 'em in characters especially when you're writing a romance fiction.

**Remember:**

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

**Chapter 2: Meeting of the popsicles.**

Train walked towards a store, he bought a bottle of milk.

"Sigh… Why the hell no one in here knows about him (the target, too lazy to think of a name)? Guess I'll have to walk around to find his hide out -",

"Yikes, lemme go you bastards!!"

Train turned his head around, a bunch of cowards were surrounding and molesting a girl. As a man he could not stand that.

BANG BANG BANG--

The men froze. Train shot at the wall near 'em.

"Leave the girl alone, you worthless scumbags," Train took a sip of milk, and then he glared at them. "Unless you want a piece of me,"

Their faces turned into a deep purple. All of them ran away, except for the girl.

"Are you all right?" Train asked and put his gun back to the pocket "Here's your bag,"

The girl seemed blushed a bit, her cheeks were colored in pink "Th-thank you, I can't thank you enough for this,"

"No problem, I hate those who abusing women and kids," Train murmured and threw the empty bottle into a trash bin.

"I'd like to reward you for good work, please take this tasty Gunya Gunya-kun!" she fished in her schoolbag and took out a popsicle and gave it to the sweeper.

'_Perfect, but a popsicle isn't enough for my grumbling stomach'_, Train sighed, of course not loud enough for the girl to hear.

The girl looked at her watch "My god, it's already half past six, do you wanna come over my house and have a dinner with me?"

Train's eyes sparkled, he was hungry since he only ate a bowl of instant noodle in the morning "SURE!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sven was angry.

Very angry.

"Where the heck is Train!? I don't think collecting information and buy a bottle of milk takes that long!!!"

Eve was feeding a kitty. "Maybe he stopped somewhere and eating..." – she murmured.

"Meow"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"ACHOO!!"

The girl looked at Train with worried eyes "Are you alright? I hope you didn't catch a cold",

"Of course I'm not! I'm perfectly fine, maybe someone is talkin' about me",

"Heehee, you're hilarious", the girl smiled "By the way, I haven't got your name",

"It's Train Heartnet, but you can call me 'Kuro Neko', and yours?"

"Mine's Kyoko, Kirisaki Kyoko, it's nice to meet you," she smiled softly "Mind if I call you Kuro-sama?"

Train rolled an eye, ever since he was born he never heard anyone would call him that. Obviously, everyone wouldn't dare to be friend with a cold-hearted assassin, except for… Saya.

Train saddened, images of an old friend played like a film in his mind. A cheerful and friendly girl like her… Why the goddesses took his best friend away was a question that he might never be able to hear the answer.

"Penny for your thoughts,"

"Huh?"

"You have been spaced out for a while," Kyokos' eyes were full of concerned "Do you need anything?"

Train was a little bit surprised, the look of the girl at that moment in front of him reminded him of…

"Saya," Train whispered.

"Did you say something?"

Train slightly shook his head "Nothing,"

"By the way, you haven't told me if it's okay to call you Kuro-sama,"

"Sure, no harm done,"

Kyoko gave Train a glance.

"Are you sure you're alright? Tell me, I might be able to help you somehow"

"I'm alright,"

"You sure?"

Train grinned "Positive,"

"Okay then," Kyoko said as she put on the table a big bowl of ramen and some other food "Now feel free to dig in the food!"

"YIPIEE! Itadakimasu!" Train said as he devoured the bowl of ramen and a leg of toasted chicken.

Kyoko watched her hero as she thought _'So the astrology book was right! He's such a hotie!'_

Light-brown hair… Golden pair of eyes… Pale skin… Gorgeous face… A small bell hanged on the neck and what the heck? Four round thingies on the coat… Are they donuts?

"Erhm… Is there something on my face?" Train asked when Kyoko stared at him with a strange look.

Kyoko was snapped back to reality, of course she didn't mean to stared at him that evidently. "Uh-oh, nothing, so how does the food taste?"

"It's good! Even though it's slightly hot", Train said happily.

But his face turned red.

Something was not right.

Then a screech could be heard all over the town.

"**GYAH!!!!!! HOT!! BURNING!!! MY THROAT!!!!!!!"**

Train jumped around with his burning lips and smoke from his mouth. "WATER WATER WATER!! I NEED WATER!!!!"

"Did I put too much chili and habaneros in the food?" Kyoko wondered.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tick – tock – tick - tock.

The clock was running slowly. It was 9 o' clock in the evening.

"Where could that baka have gone to…?" Sven mumbled, taking out a cigarette along with a cigarette-lighter. Eve, as usual, was reading a book and drinking hot chocolate. She understood well that Sven was more likely worried than angry.

"Please don't worry, Sven, it's not like he's going to run away," Eve took a sip of chocolate and enjoyed the feel of it melting in her mouth, Sven hot chocolate was always the best.

Sven sighed, Eve had always been a good comforter when he was at this kind of situations.

"Alright, let us get some rest then,"

**End of chapter 2.**

**Devilish: **Finally! I'm done chapter 2 woowhooo! But it didn't turn out as I expected… Since I lost my focus because of my lack of sleep, well, this isn't so bad (or at least I think so). Feel free to ask me if the story confuses you…

And I would gladly if someone offered me a beta-reader. My grammar sucks… -cries-

Good night all, it's 2.30 am right now.

P/S: Review if you feel like to, remember, more reviews faster you get a chapter. And I won't complain if there're flames & criticisms either… ;

Have a nice day, peeps.


	3. The one who snapped

Raven: Hey man, it's been a while, how are you all

**Raven:** Hey man, it's been a while, how are you all? After all of the mess I've been through finally I got some inspiration to continue the third chapter…. Best regards for those who reviewed and those who read but didn't leave a comment, thanks for taking your time telling me how you think of the story…. –Bows- Yeah I know, I made you guys wait too long. I apologize. –Bows again-

So… here goes nothing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Black Cat** under any circumstances. **Black Cat** belongs to its creator (in which I forgot his name momentary). But, I do own the plot, some OCs maybe…. Oh, and I do not write this for profit, anyway.

**Pairing:** Train x Kyoko. (Long live this pairing!)

**Beta:** Me…

Oh yeah, since I haven't wrote anything for a long time, the writing style might be somewhat different. So please don't flame me for not writing it as nice as before…. Thanks. Please enjoy the third chapter of Adventurous Love.

**xoxoxox**

**Chapter 3: ****The one who snapped.**

**xoxoxox**

_At team Sven's residence…._

"Yawn…." Sven stretched his sore muscles after his beauty rest. He rubbed his eyes and clumsily climbed out of bed. Then on his way to the bathroom he almost bumped into a wall. Curse the sleepiness.

After brushing his teeth and took a hot bath, he felt refreshed more than ever. On his way he took a peak in Eve's room, and she was still asleep. Sven tiptoed into her room, and he stood besides the bed. Eve looked innocent and cute while sleeping in her bluish pajama. In her sleep she mumbled something incoherent. Sven just smiled at the girl, and then he just tucked the blanket around Eve neatly.

And then Sven remembered about Train, about him went out and hadn't come home yet. Sven frowned. _'That idiot can't be still wandering out there now, can he? Train should be fine but… where is he?!' _He sighed. He scratched his head. '_He's so dead when he came home…' _Then Sven started making his way to the living room…

… Only to find out that Train is snoring blissfully on the couch on the other side of the room. Sven dropped his jaw and stared at him as Train started mumbling something and then he looked at the other with half lidded eyes. "Mornin', Sven." Train murmured, giving the other man a small wave.

The one-eyed man inhaled. That's it.

"TRAIN HEARTNET!!"

A mad sweeper snapped.

xoxoxox

"Aah… Kuro-sama…" Kyoko sighed the nth time of that day. The teacher was explaining something boring and she wouldn't bother listen to it. She'd rather use that time to think about the bishounen she met yesterday. What a gentleman… And he was such a damn hottie, too! _'I just can't get you out of my mind…'_

Next to her desk Kataro looked at her friend worriedly, Kyoko had been acting weird this morning. She just wasn't her active and cheerful self, but rather… daydreaming?

Then a thought struck her and she smirked. _'Maybe she had found her Romeo… I guess.'_

And then Kataro looked at the blackboard and she sweatdropped. _'Uh oh, time to wake up, Kyoko…'_

Kyoko, totally unaware of another present coming, leaned on the desk and was about to drift to the land of dreams, until…

"MISS KIRISAKI KYOKO!!"

An irate teacher snapped.

xoxoxox

In the street people could see a fuming man. "Man, this sucks." Mumbled the said man. "Why does Sven have to be so angry? I was just gone for a while…" He kicked the empty can on his way. Then he scratched his head. "But, I guess coming home without any information about the prey can make someone mad..." He murmured. "But do I have to do the shopping as the punishment?!"

Cursing silently under his breath, he slightly calmed down before his mind drifted to what happened yesterday… and to the chilly-lover girl, Kyoko.

'Well… She's not bad. She's such nice girl… to invite me to dinner like that.' Then he sweated bullets. 'But I swear, I will NEVER touch anything like chili again.' As he walked he kept thinking. 'I wonder where her parents are, I didn't see them when I was at her house. Are they overseas or what?'

His chain of thoughts was cut when he heard a familiar voice. "Kuro-sama!!" As he turned around a shadow loomed over him and the next thing he knew was that he was being tackled by something heavy.

"Oof!" _**Thud.**_

"Wow! I didn't expect to meet you here, Kuro-sama!" Kyoko said as she hugged Train tightly, which was suffocating him. "Ugh… Can you… let go… of me…" Train said weakly, as he was about to faint from the lack of oxygen.

The other immediately let go of Train. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kill you…" Kyoko stood up quickly and gave the other a hand. Train took the offered hand and stood up, dusting his pants and his shirt. Kyoko asked. "What are you doing out here this late?" It was about 8pm.

Train sighed wistfully. "I had to do the shopping." Kyoko clapped her hands. "Great! Then we can go together!"

"Where are you going?" Train asked.

Kyoko smiled sheepishly. "Well, I was going to buy some cat food."

"You have a cat?"

"Yep, here it is!" Kyoko said as she pointed to her right shoulder, the cat was resting on her shoulder peacefully, then it looked at Train with its big eyes.

Train scratched his head. "Wow, a black cat. Don't you afraid that it would bring you bad luck or something?"

The other girl just smiled and shook her head. "Nope, in fact, I think it brings fortune. And isn't it cute?" Kyoko stroked its head and the cat purred happily. "Shall we go, then?"

"Yeah." Train started walking as Kyoko followed him. Then the black kitty jumped from her shoulder to Train's. Kyoko was surprised. "Wow, it had never followed anyone beside me." Then she just smiled. "You must be good with animals." Train just grinned. "Maybe." They walked as they happily chattered away.

The peaceful moment was interrupted as a monster rose up from the ground. They were ambushed, but Train was able to grab Kyoko and jumped out of the way. The monster looked at them with red eyes.

"Wha-what is this thing?" Kyoko asked, she was startled by the monster.

"Someone who transformed into an ugly monster, I guess." Train said, he pulled out his trusted gun, Hades. "Stay back, Kyoko! I'll take care of him!"

"No, I'll help Kuro-sama!" She said with determination and she ran towards the monster.

"Idiot! What are you doing!!" Train shouted with fear.

The monster growled, as it was about to charge an attack at Kyoko. But before it could even land its fist a ball of fire hit its stomach and sent it flying to the wall.

Train, who was watching the whole time, let out the breath he had been holding in and whispered. "What… happened?" Then he turned to look at Kyoko, who was showing him the peace gesture. "Heehee, I'm not weak."

Train opened his mouth but his eyes widened. "Kyoko, watch out! Behind you!" Before the girl had the chance to act the monster hit her from side, sending her to a wall, making her unconscious. The black kitty, which was sitting on Train's shoulder, jumped down and ran to Kyoko's side, he mewled worriedly and licked her face.

"Shit." Train jumped to a tree branch as the monster struck him. _'Hang in there, Kyoko!' _"Take this!" The ex-assassin fired his gun; the bullets hit the monster, but the leads stopped in front of its skin, and they fell onto the ground.

"Impossible, his skin stopped the bullets?" Train said bewildered. "This isn't good." He cursed silently as he dodged another attack launched at him. _'I should retreat for now…' _

His thought was cut when the monster gave him a powerful punch. He fell to the ground. _'Hurts… World of pain…'_ And his eyesight slowly faded away.

Before his mind lost its consciousness, he could hear the monster roared in triumph.

And he fell into the darkness.

**xoxoxox**

**End of Chapter 3.**

**xoxoxox**

**Raven: **Wow… This has turned out… quite long. The longest chapter I assume. So… how was it? Was it enjoyable? Was it hideous? Boring? Interesting? Lame? Etc.?

And I'm sorry for making Train looks… weak. I'm not very good at action scenes, see? And I don't want to make it any longer.

Well… Drop me a review or something and tell me, I can't wait to see what people think of this chapter. I haven't written anything for a long time and I want to know if I have improved or not…. Criticisms and flames are welcome…

Till the next time.

Raven.


End file.
